


Maybe A Kiss (If You're Not Too Busy)

by sebasent



Series: Olivarry Holiday Weekend 2015! [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebasent/pseuds/sebasent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver knows it’s too dangerous,that  him and relationships aren’t, and have never been, compatible. Look at how things turned out with Felicity- “I don’t want to be a woman you, love,” still sore in his heart- and Sara, Laurel, the list goes on. Oliver is not made for anything other than fighting criminals these days, it seems, and as much as he’d wanted to kiss Barry senseless since the day they met, he knows it’s too risky for Barry’s heart (and his own, too).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe A Kiss (If You're Not Too Busy)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> This is part of the Olivarry Christmas Weekend, whch I am SO EXITED about because they're gonna be my first works for the fandom!Please enjoy Day One: Snowed In <3  
> (This isn't beta'd and all errors are my own. I apologise!)

A blizzard rages outside, the snow so thick that it would probably be impossible to try and open any kind of door, let alone leave the foundry (Or, as Barry so fondly calls it, the Arrow Cave- which, no. Oliver refuses to call it so).

This is, of course, bad. This is really, really bad. Because Oliver is stuck in here with _Barry,_ of all people; Felicity and Dig and Barry’s team had left less than fifteen minutes ago, just as the snow had started to fall, and had advised them both to leave before it got worse. Of course, neither hero actually listened, instead opted for polite small talk and awkward, worried glances over their shoulders, shifting eyes every time the other turns.

It’s been like this for weeks.

Maybe it was Barry’s fault, and Oliver is inclined to believe that, but he also knows that his lingering eyes are to blame. Ever since Barry said- well, ever since Barry lowkey confessed his feelings for Oliver, and Oliver stared dumbfounded and _ran away,_ literally, turned on his feet and walked away, things have been short of pleasant between the two. Oliver had wanted to apologise; countess of times he’d wanted to approach the younger man and smile at him, kiss him, let him know exactly how he felt about him (the exact same way that Barry felt for him, if not multiplied by a thousand) and let Barry smile that bright smile of his and say something akin to, “Finally.”

But no- Oliver knows it’s too dangerous, him and relationships aren’t, and have never been, compatible. Look at how things turned out with Felicity- “I don’t want to be a woman you, love,” still sore in his heart- and Sara, Laurel, the list goes on. Oliver is not made for anything other than fighting criminals these days, it seems, and as much as he’d wanted to kiss Barry senseless since the day they met, he knows it’s too risky for Barry’s heart (and his own, too).

But Barry still has that _glint_ in his eye, love and devotion buried deep and driving knives into Oliver’s heart, and so as much as he may hate himself for it- he _wants._

“It’s not looking any better,” Barry tells him as he comes back down- he’d left in the middle of Oliver’s internal monologue, apparently. “The snow is at _least_ half a foot deep. I can’t run in this weather either, cause apparently cold is my ultimate weakness, so we’re stuck here until we can call someone or melt the snow. Until the blizzard ends, at least,” he continues, going to sit on Felicity’s chair. “Sorry,” He says, more hesitantly.

“Not your fault,” Oliver says nonchalantly. He hears Barry sigh behind him, and shift, and then, “I’m hungry.”

Oliver raises an eyebrow. “Of course you are,” he says, because _fuck,_ the kid eats enough to feed a small country. “We’ve no food here though.”

“Yeah,” Barry answers, and Oliver can’t see his face but he’d pretty sure he’s frowning.

The awkward silence drags on, tension so tight it could snap at any moment. Oliver ignores it, of course, being the master of awkward silences, but Barry _needs_ to fill it; as the lights flicker overhead and something crashes in the distance he sighs, and starts babbling like he does- something about snow, and clouds, and how every snowflake is unique, but Oliver is really not paying attention to the _words._ He watches Barry’s lips move, dazed, but Barry doesn’t seem to notice.

Or, well, he doesn’t notice Oliver _staring,_ because after a few minutes of rambling he stutters and flails, stumbling over his words and apologies. “I’m so sorry,” He says, face red, and Oliver frowns. “I’m nerding out again, aren’t I? I’m so sorry, Oliver, I’ll-”

Oliver lets everything go. Honestly? He couldn’t give less of a shit. And even if it makes him a bad person, he can’t stand to see Barry so sad, heartbroken, _hurt._ He can’t, in all his selfishness, let himself be the reason Barry’s lost his light.

“-I love you.”

Barry halts in his apologies, and stares at Oliver like if he’d grown an extra head- and maybe he did, because how could have he thought this was a good idea?

“What?” Barry whispers, so much different from his self-deprecating tones from just a few seconds before.

Oliver shrugs, anxiety tightening in his abdomen. “Sorry I didn’t say it before- when you did. I was, uh, astonished. It took me a while to process.”

Barry shakes his head and laughs softly, still on the other side of the room and fuck, all Oliver wants is for him to come _closer_.  

“Oh, Ollie. I love you too. Maybe not like you do-”

“-No, Barry. I _love_ you,” Oliver repeats, emphasising the word _love_ in hopes that Barry will _get_ it. _To hell with everything else,_ he thinks, _because I already fucked everything up and really, I couldn’t go lower if I wanted to._

But no- Barry startles, and freezes, and then his face changes in so many different emotions all under one second.

And then he’s _there_ , crowding Oliver against the glass case where he keeps his arrows, breathing Oliver’s air and staring straight into his eyes.

His hands hover over Oliver, unsure, wanting to touch, Oliver guesses- and before his bravado is gone as fast as Barry came he leans forward and his brain stops, because Barry’s lips taste like wind and electricity and strawberry milkshakes and his hands finally settle on Oliver’s forearms.

The kiss is brief, and awkward, and Oliver’s lips are dry and cracked, but when he pulls away Barry still breathes a low “Oh,” against Oliver’s skin and Oliver is smiling tentatively at him, eyes on Barry’s lips still.

“Yeah, oh,” he answers in lack of anything else making Barry giggle. Oliver drags his eyes upwards, to stare at Barry’s own, and he pulls away slightly to whisper again: “I love you, Barry.”

Barry laughs again, and leans in to kiss Oliver more properly, shaking his head. “You’re an idiot, Oliver,” he says after they break away, breathless though the kiss was still sweet and soft. “I love you too. Oh my god,” he says, and leans in to bury his face on Oliver’s neck.

“This is ridiculous,” he mumbles into Oliver’s skin, and Oliver- with his arms around Barry and his posture finally completely relaxed- laughs softly into Barry’s hair.

“Seconded,” he says, and keeps his thoughts away, because with Barry in his arms everything seems _okay,_ for the first time in forever.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [Tumblr!](http://coolerthan0k.tumblr.com)


End file.
